Mako Republic
Mako Republic is a large country in the West Pacific Ocean (around the Philippine Sea). It is a very populous and rich city, comparable to Asia. It's capital is Mako City. History Notes: MCE is before CE and works like BC - counting down to 1 MCE then to 1 CE Pre-500s: Formation The Origin of the People Around 800 MCE, an entity south of the Mariana Trench decided to splint. According to some ancient texts - a large, but loose union of tribes lived in the mountains. They builded some of the first structures in the sea with dead coral blocks being tied down to the ground, with beliefs being that it was a marker of routes or villages. Despite it being possible that different tribes spoke different languages, a written language made on craved coral was invented to allow for tradings between villages, then tribes - which then started the formation of a group to make one written language to talk. This could of also led to an official language that traders had to learn to trade. By about 500 MCE, this was well established and an union formed as to trade, but then around 350 MCE - people started to flee east and west. This is with the west becoming the Mako Kingdom, and the east becoming the Kelp Republic. It is not confirmed on what happened - some say bad years of crop growth in a row caused the trade partnership to fail, others say that the sea currents changed to make it nearly impossible to live, maybe it could of also been a corrupt council that took control and ruined the union, or a large revolt fought against the union and captured it. With present-day translations of the written language, it shows that it might of been a combination of bad crop growth and the collapse of the union - which cause is unknown. :The History of Befores and My Foreseeings for After :8?? CE, By ??? :Before our time, at or near the islands, was a kingdom, so powerful. It gave the lands food. From Beetroot, Horseroot, Searoot, them all roots. Berries, they came in blue, black, red, white, sky, green, all. For soup. Traders traded. From around. Then it came, the civil war. The king did the people didn't want. Kings and Queens of the regions of the kingdom splint it in parts that became the once tribes that were before, Two, maybe it was one half, or just one, thousand. That didn't matter, they went around the crack, for that shall seem make it for the other to not pass. As said, there was a civil war of the kingdom and it was splint into many fractions. Some of them went around the Mariana Trench as a protection against the others tribes. Coming Together Just a few hundred years later, the tribes decided to form an union. This was to exchange info for basic survival tacics, like to grow some foods, how to defend themselves from the new animals and find new lands to settle in. This was also to establish trading. This union became so strong and connected that by around 850 CE, people started a monarchy-based system with their own twist of having a regional-based voting system and representatives from each regional. This was perfect expect of the fact that it took months of messages and representatives to move around the union. By 960, people started to move to the De facto capital of the union to be closer to the action and by 992, the union successfully voted yes to became a kingdom. With all of the regions becoming one kingdom. It was called the Mako Kingdom. 1000-1382: The Golden Age of Development During this time, development of the Mako Kingdom exploded. This explosion of development really boosted the kingdom has one of the powerhouses of the sea. It had massive trading with a great deal of framing and crafting. By around 1100, the discovered a way to make decently pure iron and they with King Shell II's orders armed amour and swords of iron on the huge army. King Shell II was a turning point for the kingdom. On 1113, he ordered that a massive and powerful army must be developed, and that is what they did. By 1450, they builded an army of 175,000, with a great deal of training and classes for different types of attacks. The army grown like vines on a wall, they started to occupy streets as a type of early police. This militarization of the kingdom was mostly approved of the kingdom. To build this army, the kingdom gave out large bounties of money for young men who would become soliders. The general even requested at times to put in large tax hikes in certain areas to get boys to inlist. Training was brutal with young boys around 8 to 12 facing facing around 16 hours of training per day. They would be shredded by expert trainers to teach them to fight, be aggressive and 'have a true spirit.' When they did anything wrong, they were whipped by tough and wild seaweed. With powerful iron war tools, aggressive and needed training, the army grown. By 1480, they builded an army of 175,000, with a great deal of training and classes for different types of attacks. This militarization gave the kingdom a title, being a building war machine.Any other challenges from other forces will be crushed, like a rebellious tribe or part of the kingdom. More disturbingly, there was a campaign in around the 1460s where armies would march to the west dense forests to invade and assert their claim to the large forest. There were also records of anti-military philosophers with their followings being killed and their writings being destroyed, with people having possession of a copy being arrested or killed. The kingdom really tried to keep records of the cover-ups of the powerful military’s grasp on the people and the crimes that come with it. By around 1550 to the end of this golden age, there was a knowledge boom. With the growing businesses of things like farming and crafting, the kingdom wanted to work on something else to grow it and enlighten it for being special in the seas in something else. With both the defense and economic sectors growing, they decided to expand the knowledge of the sea. Knowledge of what happened, like weather and even what is above wasn't realistically explained. They just say that it was the work of Neptune. So in 1556, King Moa IV made the Knowledge Expansion Act. It was a promise that that 10% of the budget will be put on funding discovery. This act made for a time Mako City the study center of the seas. It made in topics like biology and math. Becaming a Trading Powerhouse of the Region The Great War of Trading and the Splint of the Kingdom (1684-1697) The Colonization Era (1700-1822) At around 1698, King David I had an idea, to expand the kingdom, he will send 1,000 people to going pass the barrier that was the Mariana Trench and to colonize the other land. Start of the Colony The Great Conflicts Around the Colony The Takeback Of Bikini Bottom War Against the Kelp Republic The Final Stand-off and Garuding a Far Away Territory The Industrial Jolt (1850-1990) The Militarization Party Revolution (1939-1989) Wars and Land Invasion Of West Mariana (1951-1987) The Defeat and Collapse of the M Party (1989-now) The Collapse Of West Mariana (1990-now) The Demilitarization Movement (1999-now) Recovery and Development (1989-now) The Royal Family of Mako 500-800 801-1000 1001-1300 1301-1600 1601-1900 1901-present Also See *Kelp Republic *Militarization in Mako City *List of battles, wars and conflicts with Mako Kingdom *The Shars *The Brones *The Darms *West Marinia *The M Party Category:2018 Category:Cities Category:Largest Cities Category:AFallenPower